heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebibana Lavra
Sebibana is the second Sentry of Dagara and resides in the city of Lacora. Appearance Sebibana has short, twisted black hair with the sides shaved. He wears dark green military slacks with a slate grey, tight long sleeve t-shirt. He wears a black vest over this shirt that is adorned with many military badges and awards. History Equipment Iron Manakori An Iron Manakori is a traditional weapon used by the tribal nations that inhabited Dagara, though it is somewhat outdated, Sebibana can wield it with great aptitude. The Manakori is a heavy spear made completely of iron. The blade on the end is very long and two long prongs are fashioned perpendicular to the base, the prongs jut out from the spear about 2in before making a right turn and pointing down the spear away from the blade. Sebibana has the Shaft of the spear wrapped in dark green cloth. Hydrum's Knowledge Sebibana has a jewel of hydrum placed into his chest, allowing him remote access to some of Hydrum's abilities. Abilities Metal Manipulation Sebibana is able to manipulate metal, utilizing it to create rings or plates of heavy iron. Graviton Sebiban combines his affinity in a uniquely hybrid way, which has been nicknamed by others to graviton. He able to conjoin the metal manipulation he gains from his earth affinity with the gravity manipulation he gains from his potential affinity. He uses thick, heavy iron rings or plates to amplify his gravitational abilities. Hydrum Sebibana is pledged to Hydrum, one of the Five Priests. He is able to call upon Hydrum to borrow its eyes, allowing him its ability to peer into the minds of others. He can also take the memories of others, offering them to hydrum Techniques * 'Falling -' Sebibana creates a strong gravitational field, causing people to fall to their knees if they aren't strong enough to resist it. * 'Force Ring -' Sebibana creates a large iron ring, and then fires gravitational energy into the center. The ring amplifies the energy into a strong gravitational blast. Sebibana can add more rings to increase the strength. * 'Song of the Manakori -' Sebibana can apply large amounts of gravitational energy to his manakori, opening up various abilities. He can throw the manakori at extreme speeds as well as cause devastating hits in close combat. If Sebibana does throw the manakori, wherever it lands can also create a small gravitational field that acts in the same way as his Falling technique. He typically always has this ability active. * 'Military Pillars -' Sebibana creates numerous long iron pillars that he drives into the ground in two rows. The pillars then create an irregular gravitational field that makes it difficult to use magical techniques. Sebibana utilizes this technique to fight an opponent in a restictive zone, as he feels true skill in hand to hand combat denotes a warrior, not their magical ability. * 'Crushing Plates -' Sebibana creates two thick square plates and applies a strong repelling field to them. If someone is unlucky enough to be caught between the plates, it is almost certain that they will be crushed by the sheer force. Category:Characters